ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/The Royal Tree and the Red and Blue Lights
Yo, Sol again. This is the second of three blogs I had planned on doing with the shared theme of the Royal Tree of Kanon. If you want to get to the first one go 'here'. That said you don't really need to read it to understand what I'm talking about here. Now, this blog is going to be about exploring some themes of the Ultra Series, themes I have noticed in more recent entries especially after Mebius, but if I'm being honest, these ideas, in some prenatal form, stretch back to Tiga. In short, this blog will also explain the ideas behind Ultras and their red and blue forms, the Kugutsu Poison and the Tree from a thematic perspective. The Red and Blue Lights As far back as Tiga, we've seen a 'trend'. There in an Ultra would have three forms, a multi-colored form, a blue speed/ESP based form, and a red strength/combat form. This idea, continued on and eventually evolved into a concept seen in the Novel Series, Ultraman: Another Genesis. In it there are 'three lights' (and anyone who reads Ultraman Orion over on the Ultra Fan Wiki may be familiar with them). There is the Light of Nature, the Light of Instinct and the Light of Reason. The Light of Instinct, which is associated with aggression, and physical features, is associated with the color Red, hence why I call it the Red Light. Reason, is associated with that, reasoning, mental abilities, ESP, focus, etc and is blue. The of Nature...yeah we just call it green but I honestly don't remember it having a color in the story and it's not important. What matters is the two lights and I think you can see why. Instinct and Reason, Red and Blue, Physical and Mental. These two colors connect with the red and blue forms of Ultras, but it's more than that. In the war between Instinct and Reason, there is a type of being that best represents both sides. These are, Kaiju and Giants, the latter of which is usually represented by Ultras. In the Orb Origins Saga, these two forces were represented directly, by the Bezelb Swarm and the War God and the Tree directly. This is expressed most direcctly in Another Genesis. The Blue Light births giants, and the Red Light creates monsters. Examples of these are the hero Blast, and Tiga, who chose the blue light from Luna of the twin giants based on Cosmos, and Master (Another Genesis) Mirror Master, who sports a monstrous form after choosing the red light from Corona. Luna and Corona served as avatars for these two powers, like ying and yang, and you can just look at them to get my point. The Tree of the Blue Light and the Red Poison Now, back to the tree...what does it do? Well we know that, it causes the rise of sentient species, creating new civilizations across the stars. In essence...it bestows lower life forms...with the ability to reason. Reasoning is utter needed to create civilization. To ponder and think, and the associate with others in a collective group, these actions where are the fundamental pillars of societies are because we can reason. Even the fruit that it produces and scatters across the stars for this reason, gives off a blue light. This is why the guardian, the being who appears to draw power from the tree, is the war god, a giant with more than few similarities to Ultras. This is perhaps why guy compares their two powers as being 'the power of giants', because perhaps, that is the root of that power. This makes sense, as guy gained his Ultra powers from a light, well a ring of light, which is thus similar to the Ultras of M78 who gained their forms from a light. Giving reason is perhaps, fundamentally, why the fruit is the cure for Kugutsu a 'poison', which works by stripping a life form of reasoning, leaving them puppets. Now you may ponder how Kaiju can be affected since they ere on the side of the red light, but nearly every single multi-cellular creature has some level of intelligence. Also, this may be why they are much more vulnerable to it than say humanoids like Juggler, or giants like Orb, and the War God, who all resisted and fought it off to some degree. As the fruit of the blue light gives life forms, reasoning, wisdom, and thus the ability to decide their fates, the red poison robs life forms of these things reducing them to puppets. Final Thoughts Well that was mercifully short...for me. For those wonder about the other blogs, the previous one, link above, was about how the tree helped, or even cause the common chaotic state of the universe implied by the Ultra Series. Also, for those that ponder why I lump thing from different universes together, it's because the characters in story, seem to treat the Tree as something natural to all universes. My next blog, is going to be a theory on the many human like species in the series and how that may relate to the tree. Category:Blog posts